CroTuna drabble 2
by MarieVargas
Summary: I had to write a thing for class, so I wrote a 'no homo' straight boy story with Cronus and Mituna. Mentions of CroRim, Mitula, and PorMara.


"I lovwe you."

You had ended up just staring at your best friend, unable to really think or speak. What? Was he really doing this? Wait, you both were just talking about Legend of Zelda.

His face went from being really excited to horrified in just seconds. It was almost as if he couldn't believe he had said that. His hands had clamped over his mouth as choked and tried to babble apologies. His face grew obscenely red and he got up before dashing out, looking sick to his stomach and absolutely terrified.

You were honestly too stunned to even make a comment of any kind, and just watched him run away. Seriously, what were you supposed to even do anyways? You slowly picked up your game and started playing it again, I mean, Ganondorf wasn't going to defeat himself after all, right?

Cronus wasn't at school for the rest of the week, and as far as you knew, he didn't answer any phone calls or texts.

You wouldn't know first-hand, though.

You didn't try to contact him.

When he came back, the very first thing he said to you was, "Uh, you knowv I meant to say 'No homo', right? I mean, you get it, right, bro?"

You had laughed it off and fist-bumped him, smirking and going on with our everyday lives. He flirted with one of the cheerleaders who almost smacked him and you bumped boards with the skater chick who winked at you last week.

A month later, Cronus was at your place again, his arm around your shoulders as he talked with you about which cheerleaders are hot and which ones should join chess club or do a sport with a mask. You were laughing and agreeing with him until he changed the subject and informed you that you had the best ass he's ever seen. No homo, of course.

You snorted and told him that at least someone liked your ass. I mean, your girlfriend didn't even like it. She said it was far too flat and there was absolutely nothing to grab at all.

Cronus proceeded to compliment your ass, every once in a while making sure to say 'no homo' during it, so it was totally ok, you know. I mean, thank god there's no homo in any of this.

A few weeks later, you were sitting on his lap, your arms around his neck, mouth on his. You had been talking about your girlfriends, comparing them. You told him that Latula had a better chest than Porrim and he snorted, saying that it just meant Porrim can go braless, unlike your girlfriend.

"Thee probably burnth them or thomething, I mean, thee'th all into that feminithm thit," you joked.

"I'm not complaining about it, to be honest, Mit, I think it's great. If she's into it, I'm into it. Frig, I mean, she also is into girls."

"Lucky fucking bathtard!"

"I knowv, right? She was kissing that hot foreign babe at her house party last vweekend, then told me it's better than kissing boys. Vwho says that to their boyfriend?"

"Porrim."

He tossed his travel-sized hairgel when I started laughing at him, "Vwhat's vwrong vwith kissing hot studs like me anywvays?"

"Vwell, there ith your fathe… But, I bet you can't tell the differenthe between dudeth and chick lipth. Wanna try it? I mean, no homo, right, dude?"

It took him a minute, his ears getting a shade of red before he nodded, "Yeah… No homo."

He was a little awkward with it, and so were you, but, when your mouths touched, he got pretty enthusiastic about it, cupping your cheek and the whole nine yards. Your eyes were open, but his were closed and you never noticed how long his eyelashes were before this.

You both finally broke after who knows how long and his voice cracked a bit as he spoke, "I couldn't tell…. No homo so vwe can try again?"

You agreed and you're not even sure how you ended up on his lap with his hands on your hips, but it was happening. As you both really get into it you realize that you both might have to wear turtlenecks for a bit if you don't want the girls to find out, and something deep in your gut tells you that this may not be the last time.


End file.
